


Of Azkaban

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Moon (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: В Азкабане всегда кто-то должен быть.





	Of Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Azkaban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171666) by [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla). 



> Настоятельно рекомендую сначала посмотреть Луну 2112. Можно читать и без нее, но рискуете мало что понять.
> 
> Люблю ангст в дозированных количествах.

История жизни.  
* * *  
Ты просыпаешься.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Сэм. Вы помните Герти?  
Ты спрашиваешь, где ты.  
— Мистер Сэм в лазарете. Произошел инцидент.   
Ты ничего не помнишь.  
— Герти хотеть мистер Сэм остаться здесь на несколько дней для обследования. Провести некоторые тесты.  
* * *  
Это все совершенно нормально.  
* * *  
Твоя комната — это пространство позади кухни, отапливаемое чуть-чуть больше, чем остальная часть комплекса, потому что труба дымохода проходит прямо через стену, разделяющую две комнаты. В ней сыро — как и везде здесь, — и хоть ты и пытаешься как-то ее высушить, влага продолжает впитываться буквально во все, а огонь это всего лишь временное решение.  
Магия в Азкабане работает неправильно.  
Заклинания тебе не помогут.  
* * *  
Ты помнишь, как готовился к поездке сюда — подписание всех документов и организацию транспорта, — но вот как добирался — не помнишь. Не помнишь лодки или как плыл на ней.  
Ты видел это однажды в своих воспоминаниях до того, как попал сюда, но там не было лодки, причалившей к берегу. Она остается где-то там, на материке, и только гребец знает, где именно. Гребец такой же человек, как и ты, только другой. Он приходит и уходит с заключенными.  
Ты знаешь, что могут пройти годы, прежде чем волны вновь разобьются веслом. То существование, на которое ты себя продал, — это одиночество.  
Тут есть Герти.  
Тут есть заключенные.  
И ты.  
* * *  
Застрявшие в безысходности.  
Преследуемые дементорами.  
* * *  
Здесь очень просто потеряться.  
В самом начале это происходит потому, что ты бежишь от своих кошмаров, а коридоры тебе неизвестны. Ты делаешь поворот, а затем еще один, и каким-то образом ты все равно оказываешься там, откуда начал, даже если здесь никак не может быть круга, по которому можно идти.  
Ты уже привык к этому: и к острову, и к страхам. В каком-то смысле это похоже на Хогвартс. Что-то под твоими ногами меняется, и ты попадаешь туда, куда собирался, уклоняясь от кошек, призраков и маленьких грязных полукровок. Только вот Азкабан не верит в уловки, в отклонение от намеченного пути. Азкабан верит в традиции.  
Ты перестаешь бежать.  
И теряешься где-то еще.  
* * *  
Ты целуешь фотографию над кроватью каждое утро, когда просыпаешься, и каждую ночь, когда ложишься спать, считая дни, дни и дни. И ты все ниже, ниже и ниже.  
* * *  
К счастью, это не кроличья нора. Ты просто пытаешься вспомнить.  
* * *  
Три года.  
Всего лишь три года.  
* * *  
Хлеб и вода.  
— Доброе утро, заключенный номер тридцать семь. Как мы сегодня?  
Каша.  
— Добрый день, заключенный номер десять. Я вижу, вы изменили место со вчерашнего дня? Рад за вас!  
Суп.  
— Добрый вечер, заключенный номер двадцать три. Сначала ужин, потом спать, ага?  
* * *  
Это жизнь.  
* * *  
Заключенный номер семь тот, кто говорит больше всех. Он один из новеньких — он был здесь всего год или около того, прибыл прямо перед тобой. Как правило, им не требуется много времени, чтобы успокоиться. Ты помнишь, что слышал о подобном, но точно не знаешь. Но заключенный номер семь, вероятно, никогда этого не слышал. Раз в несколько дней он будет говорить «пожалуйста», а раз в месяц или чуть реже он будет ругаться с тобой. Такие дни довольно неплохи, потому что кроме сломленных заключенных здесь только ты и Герти. В этом месте ужасно скучно и тихо.  
Какой-нибудь звук пойдет на пользу.  
* * *  
Вряд ли это может как-то ухудшить ситуацию.  
* * *  
Ты надеешься.  
* * *  
Если получается, ты стараешься не выходить наружу.  
Не то чтобы внутри было лучше. Но там за стенами холодный и влажный воздух, за ними бушует буря. И всегда, когда тебе приходится выходить на улицу, ты сомневаешься, что когда-нибудь снова будет тепло даже со всеми одеялами, в которые Герти тебя укутывает.  
* * *  
Ты выходишь наружу, чтобы копать могилы и хоронить мертвых.  
Никто никогда не освободится из Азкабана.  
Даже если кто-то и сможет, он останется с ним внутри навечно.  
* * *  
Азкабан никогда не был просто местом. Это состояние души.  
Когда-то он был всего лишь островом. Каменистый, бесплодный кусок бесполезной земли, который никому не был интересен, кроме подземных ужасов. Когда Господин решил, что должен построить здесь свой дом, так он и сделал. Форт, поднимающийся из земли, никогда от нее не отделимый, построенный из камня, что его держит.  
Стоило бы использовать другой камень. А еще лучше — найти другой остров. Стоило быть умнее и увидеть подсказки, которые цеплялись за острые берега и оглушительные волны.  
Но Господин не увидел. Редко кто из них видит.  
Ты думаешь, что он до сих пор живет где-то здесь, в стенах. Часть его. И не просто воспоминание о том времени, когда еще никто не знал, что это всегда была тюрьма, предназначенная для тех, кто живет намного хуже, чем должен жить любой приличный человек.  
* * *  
Ты думаешь, что тебя, наверно, тоже затянуло, хоть ты и пришел сюда весь такой хороший и возвышенный.  
* * *  
Иногда ты кричишь.  
Просто кричишь, пока твое горло не становится настолько сухим, насколько ты сам никогда не станешь.  
* * *  
Ты веришь, что это все того стоит. Должно стоить, без вариантов.  
Три года — не вечность, даже если так кажется. И когда ты выйдешь, тебе не нужно будет целовать фотографию, и все будет так, как раньше. До того, как были приняты решения и призваны долги. До того, как ты продал себя.  
В конце концов, для всего того, что ты сделал, должны быть причины — ты ведь разумное создание, — но ты, кажется, не можешь их вспомнить. Они парят прямо за пределами твоей досягаемости. Ты жаждешь найти место в своей памяти, чтобы сохранить воспоминания, прежде чем потеряешь то, что оставил в тумане, который держится за тебя, словно любовница. Мурлычет песни и обхаживает тебя, превращает тебя в то, что ты не хочешь знать.  
* * *  
Из Азкабана не видно звезд.  
* * *  
Ты красишь свою одежду с помощью специальных штук, которые нашел за раковиной. Они были спрятаны за старыми тряпками для уборки — здесь везде грязь. Там же была и щетка. Щетины на ней меньше половины.   
Желтые и оранжевые, розовые, зеленые и голубые, как небо, которое ты помнишь — наверно, — ничего темного, бледного или мертвого.  
Нехочешьнехочешьнехочешь.  
* * *  
Но в Азкабане есть только смерть.  
Здесь все так или иначе мертвы.  
Даже ты.  
* * *  
Особенно ты.  
**  
Остался год. Всего лишь один год. Ты справишься.  
* * *  
Ты должен.  
* * *  
— Мистер Сэм чувствовать себя хорошо?  
Да, Герти, конечно. Просто немного холодно, ерунда. Скоро пройдет.  
* * *  
Ты чувствуешь покалывание в ногах. Оно сводит стопы, поднимается по лодыжкам, сдавливает колени. Твое сердце бьется... бьется, руки чуть-чуть дрожат, а вода расплескивается на бетон-не-бетон, впитываясь в него темными пятнами.  
Из Азкабана не сбежать.  
И совсем не важно, что думает по этому поводу твое тело.  
* * *  
— Мистер Сэм хотеть еще суп? Мистер Сэм должен есть больше.  
Неа. Что-то подташнивает немного. Чем-нибудь позже перекушу, Герти. Но спасибо, что предложил.  
* * *  
Ты себя чувствуешь неважно.  
— Может, мистер Сэм лучше ляжет?  
Да, неплохая идея, наверно. Отлично придумано, Герти.  
* * *  
Ты ложишься на камень. Холод вгрызается в твою кожу, но ты ощущаешь его будто откуда-то издалека. Ты так чертовски устал. Было бы неплохо отдохнуть и позволить Герти сделать всю дневную работу. Завтра тебе будет лучше.  
* * *  
— Герти желать сейчас спокойной ночи, мистер Сэм. Были приятно иметь с вами дело. Сладких снов.  
* * *  
Огонь приходит и уходит мгновенно.  
* * *  
История жизни.  
* * *  
Ты просыпаешься.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Сэм. Вы помните Герти?  
Ты спрашиваешь, где ты.  
— Мистер Сэм в лазарете. Произошел инцидент.   
Ты не помнишь.  
— Герти хотеть мистер Сэм остаться здесь на несколько дней для обследования. Провести некоторые тесты.  
* * *  
Это все совершенно нормально.  
* * *  
Смыть.  
* * *  
Повторить.  
* * *  
Никто никогда не покидает Азкабан.  
Особенно ты.


End file.
